


Beat the Drum

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Concerts, Grinding, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, crowds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: There’s just something about the energy of a concert that gets under Tony’s and Bucky’s skin... and other parts.Square G4 for Kink Bingo -- Coming in Pants





	Beat the Drum

The music was almost like a living being, throbbing and screaming, loving and hating. It breathed with the crowd, thundered over the loudspeaker like a hurricane. Bucky -- who spoke multiple languages with great fluency, enough to blend in as a native -- couldn’t figure out the lyrics.

It didn’t matter.

The pulse of the music was in Bucky’s blood, it made his heart beat faster in excitement and sympathy.

The crowd was another being, multi headed, multi limbed sprawl. His keen nose identified pot and hash, as well as the sweet tang of alcohol, spilled beer, the sweat of people who’d stuck something in their arm or up their nose before arriving. That didn’t matter either.

The crowd, the music, the noise, and the lights should have been enough of a distraction, but it wasn’t.

Bucky was completely aware of his boyfriend, Tony Stark, pressed close to him, closer even than the massive organism of Crowd might have required. He had one arm around Bucky’s waist from time to time, fingers pressing to the skin just over the waistband of his pants -- grounding -- and sometimes he was just jumping up and down to the music. There wasn’t enough room to really dance, unless they went in the pit, and Bucky had decided that wouldn’t be a good plan.

Even amongst the myriad scents and noises, Bucky could smell Tony’s cologne, could hear his voice, singing along.

He caught Tony’s arm the next time they touched and hauled him in for a quick kiss.

Tony wound his arms around Bucky’s neck and prolonged the kiss, turned it from a simple gesture of affection into something heated and primal, like the beat of the music. A few of the surrounding crowd cheered them on, but they didn’t matter, not nearly as much as the taste of Tony’s mouth, the firm press of Tony’s body, Tony’s fingers curling into Bucky’s hair and tugging deliciously.

When Tony finally broke off, stepped back, he was tousle-haired, carefully dishevelled style pushed all the way into actually dishevelled, his lips pink and kiss-swollen. Bucky flicked his tongue over his bottom lip, catching the last bit of Tony’s taste on his mouth. Turned his attention back to the music, and pulled Tony against him, so Tony could lean against Bucky’s chest. Both arms twined around his shorter boyfriend and they moved together to the music, a heavy, driving beat that had Tony’s backside moving with precise rhythm against Bucky’s thighs.

Tony tipped his head back to look at Bucky, a sweetly wicked smile on his lips. He rocked back into Bucky in time with the music, his perfect ass seeking the cradle of Bucky’s hips, sliding down against Bucky’s groin.

Bucky nipped Tony’s ear, teeth grazing the shell, then licking at the lobe. “Menace,” he said, not even sure if Tony could hear him in all the noise. The music was taking over everything, it felt like his heart, his blood, his head, and his dick were all throbbing in time. He ground up against Tony’s welcome heat -- what the hell, half the people dancing around them looked more like they were fucking standing up. Took a second to adjust himself discreetly, and that hand went into Tony’s front pocket, keeping him close.

A twist of Tony’s hips demonstrated Tony’s own enjoyment of the moment, his cock swelling in his pants enough to brush against Bucky’s hand. Another twist, an sinuous undulation, rolled Tony’s cock against Bucky’s hand again, and then Tony’s ass slid down against Bucky’s dick. “You like it,” Tony said back, all but shouting to be heard over the heavy throb of the music.

The beat was perfect. Bucky kept moving in time, unable to resist, even though his pants were really too tight to take into account sudden changes in bloodflow. It was sweet, eager, each brush that rubbed their jeans together with a soft whisk that Bucky could feel more than hear. The tempo for the next song changed, just enough that he went from teasing to the steady, driving strokes that Bucky preferred, mid-lovin’, to keep them both on the edge for long, sinuous moments. He snuck his other hand into Tony’s left pocket, metal fingers seeking the seam. It barely took him a second to open a tiny hole and poke one finger in. “Commando, babe, _really_?”

“Are you _complaining_?” Tony challenged. He let Bucky’s hands move him, rocking into each careful stroke. The flush on his neck couldn’t be all due to the heat of the room, or the eager way he wrapped his arms up and around Bucky’s neck, as if giving himself over to Bucky’s care. His head tipped back onto Bucky’s shoulder, lips parted as he panted for breath.

There were at least ninety-thousand people at the concert, a good couple hundred of them no more than a step or two away, but everything narrowed to the man in his arms, the heat of the moment, and his persistent erection. He wiggled his fingers inside Tony’s pockets, teasing along each side of his dick, gently rocking his balls back and forth. “Didn’t say that.” Pressure and friction, the thud and pound of the music, the smell of Tony’s hair. He leaned in to brush a kiss against Tony’s neck, breathing cool air over the sweat in his hair, eliciting a shiver. He scanned the area; the concert was outdoors, a huge, deep bowl of an area, mostly grass seating -- even if no one was actually _sitting_.

There really weren’t many places, even for partial privacy. Bucky rolled his hips against Tony’s ass again, stropping like a cat.

“Go on,” Tony said, his lips brushing Bucky’s ear. “You know you want to. Don’t you? Want to grind up on me until you’re bursting with it. Want to tease me until I see stars. We could. No one would notice.” He punctuated that with another roll of his hips and a nip of Bucky’s earlobe.

Evil, teasing, tempting, beautiful man. Bucky groaned. The safe, smart thing would be to pull back, put a little space and cooler air between them. But loving Tony Stark had never been a safe thing. Every nerve was alight with wanting, every sensation painfully acute. He did a quick sweep of the crowd. Tony was right, no one was paying them any particular attention, but the permission to do what he wanted anyway felt like a spotlight trained on them, like they were dancing for an audience, performing for a crowd.

Every touch, every motion, was a torment of need. He directed all his efforts toward making Tony as heated, wild, and needy as Bucky was. His fingers teased and stroked in time, little movements, all he could manage inside the pockets without being really obvious.

He lost track of songs, dragging Tony right up to the edge.

He rutted, hard, against Tony’s thigh, squeezing down, trying to hold off and knowing he wasn’t capable of such a thing. “Want you,” he told Tony. “Wanna be _in_ you.”

“ _That_ would probably draw attention,” Tony said wryly. “But later, mm? Still hot and sweaty from the concert, tear off our clothes and you can sink into me, fuck me until I can’t even remember my name. Yeah, that sounds... that sounds perfect.” It was hard to tell over the music, but Tony’s voice sounded rough and breathy. His movements were definitely an attempt to push into Bucky’s touch, chasing the rhythm of the music and his own need.

“Strip those pants off you,” Bucky agreed, “an’ bend you in half like a fuckin’ deck chair.” He wasn’t going to be able to hold it much longer. He yanked his hands out of Tony’s pockets, turned him around and kissed him, tongue thrusting in, eager and hard. Lifted Tony up for a moment, let him wrap his legs around Bucky’s hips. He ground against the vee of Tony’s thighs and then… oh, god… christ…

The music swelled and fell with the crescendo of notes, the crowd was cheering, and Bucky soaked his drawers in a sudden rush. Every inch of his skin was on fire, every nerve alight. “Oh, god,” he managed.

“Oh fuck,” Tony agreed. He tucked his face against Bucky’s neck, panting, and the way the frantic rocking of his hips slowed, it seemed he’d also blown his load. “God, I love you.”

Slowly, Bucky let Tony slid back down to the ground. No one was looking at them. Bucky swayed gently a few times, his blood rushing around in his veins. Another quick sweep. There were a few guys who’d stripped down to tanks or were shirtless. No one would notice. Or if they did, it’d only be because he was the goddamn Winter Soldier. There weren’t that many other people who had shiny metal arms. He peeled off his hoodie and tied it around his waist, the arms hanging down to block his fly.

It was chilly. Away from the crowd, Tony would get cold. Bucky shrugged out of his red henley, down to a sleeveless white tank. “Here.” He shook the material at Tony. Keep it hidden and they could stay for the rest of the show, build up anticipation for a second round.

 


End file.
